Amby Bole
Amby Bole was a newfound shareholder of the Trygalle Trade Guild. He was a retired member of the Mott Irregulars.Toll the Hounds, Dramatis Personae The former High Marshall Amby and fellow retired High Marshall Jula Bole, who seemed to be his brother, shared a love interest in their fellow new Trygalle shareholder and ex-Mott Irregular, Precious Thimble, who played the two against each other with no seeming intention to choose between them.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.203-204 In Toll the Hounds Precious Thimble joined the Trygalle, so the two Boles signed up as well and all three went out the very same day with Master Quell and fellow shareholders Faint, Glanno Tarp, Reccanto Ilk, Sweetest Sufferance as well as another new sharedholder, Gruntle. Their passenger was Mappo Runt who wanted to be conveyed to Lether.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, UK HB p.216-218, 244-246 The carriage landed with a couple of bounces and Gruntle watched Amby getting thrown off. Jula hauled his brother back in, using the tether which Amby had tied to his foot. When he reappeared, Amby wore the strangest grin on his face. Glanno Tarp afterwards called Amby's flight 'stupacular'.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, UK HB p.456/458 Amby's left leg ached from hip to toe as a result of his fall and he had lost one of his moccasins. He did not want to have anything to do with the current meeting of the important people, as he called Quell, Mappo and Gruntle, though Precious Thimble was ok. He figured that standing too close to people like would cause heads to explode and hearts to burst. Amby remembered that when he was a runt and his family had finally decided to fight the invading Malazans, Buna Bole had been running things and exploding heads and burst hearts had happened to Buna's next-to-closest brothers. Unlike others, Marshals and their sub-marshals on the other hand were fast and knew how to dodge the arrow and the magic coming their way. When Jula told him he could not believe that he had gone and saved Amby, the latter agreed that he would not have done it had it been the other way round. They then embarked on an argument as to who had impressed Precious Thimble the most during the fight, whether Jula had been deliberately stealing Amby's moccasin which he said Amby had stolen from him in the first place, all the while citing swamp law at each other until the argument got so ridiculous they both burst out laughing.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, UK HB p.459-461 After the scary ride through Hood's realm, a brief stop on a small deserted island they exited via Mael's realm and the Trygalle carriage crash-landed in Reach of Woe. Amby along with the others sought out the Inn and the two Bole brothers, sitting with Precious Thimble, had one of their seemingly semi-hostile discussions during which they wondered why the locals had all disappeared into the cellar and Amby accused Jula of having scared them off.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, UK HB p.456-458Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, UK HB p.503/511, 527/528Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.600-606 Then three demonic women attacked the Inn, and after a short battle during which the Bole brothers initially guarded one of the windows and then were floored briefly when Mappo accidentally crashed into them, the women were killed. Precious Thimble, relieved to see Amby and Jula unharmed, felt uneasy as they did not seem to pay her as much attention anymore as she was used to. The reappearing locals explained that the village was cursed and young women as they came of age turned into these Tralka Vonan demons, meaning the female shareholders were at risk of the same fate. Gruntle and the Bole brothers volunteered to look for Glanno Tarp whom they found injured in a horse corral whilst the others went to speak to the local Provost who turned out to be a Jaghut, the originator of the curse, who was unwilling to rescind it. Amby and Jula stayed with Glanno whilst Gruntle got the others. As they waited, the wife of the Provost who had been pinned down in the recently washed away yard of their tower by her husband, reappeared and, seeing a Jaghut, the Bole brothers attacked her. The others were amazed to see that the brothers not only defied the Jaghut's magic but even managed to pin her down. With some effort, Gruntle was able to dissuade the Bole's from killing the 'Swamp witch' in return for her help, which took the form of her taking revenge on her husband and the village by killing them all thus ending the curse.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.676-691 In Dust of Dreams When their Trygalle Guild carriage was attacked by a Shi'Gal Assassin in Lether, Amby and his brother displayed amazing strength - using primarily their bare fists they were able to beat back a K'Chain Che'Malle easily four times their size.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20, US HC p.661 In The Crippled God After the death of his brother, Amby's infatuation for Precious Thimble dissipated.The Crippled God, Chapter 2, US HC p.44 Amby was identified by Olar Ethil as a Jhag Bolead,The Crippled God, Chapter 2, US HC p.46 which implied that he and the other Bole brothers were of half-blood Jaghut lineage. Amby Bole was pivotal in helping to save Brys Beddict (along with Faint and Aranict) at the Battle of the Spire in Kolanse.The Crippled God' Chapter 23, US HC p.735-737 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mott Irregulars Category:Trygalle Trade Guild